The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1
Introduction (blurb) "The most critical period in Earth's history." -- Gary Seven, Supervisor 194 Even centuries later, the final decades of the twentieth century are still regarded -- by those who know the truth of what really happened -- as one of the darkest and most perilous chapters in the history of humanity. Now, as an ancient and forbidden technology tempts mankind once more, Captain James T. Kirk of the Starship Enterprise must probe deep into the secrets of the past, to discover the true origins of the dreaded Eugenics Wars -- and of perhaps the greatest foe he has ever faced. 1974 A.D. An international consortium of the world's top scientists have conspired to create the Chrysalis Project, a top-secret experiment in human genetic engineering. The project's goal is nothing less than the creation of a new, artificially improved breed of men and women: smarter, faster, stronger than ordinary human beings, a super-race to take command of the entire planet. Gary Seven, an undercover operative for an advanced alien species, is alarmed by the project's objectives; he knows too well the apocalyptic consequences of genetic manipulation. With his trusted agents, Roberta Lincoln and the mysterious Isis, he will risk life and limb to uncover Chrysalis' insidious designs and neutralize the awesome threat that the Project poses to the future. But he may already be too late. One generation of super-humans has already been conceived. As the years go by, Seven watches with growing concern as the children of Chrysalis -- in particular, a brilliant youth named Khan Noonien Singh -- grow to adulthood. Can Khan's dark destiny be averted -- or is Earth doomed to fight a global battle for supremacy? The Eugenics Wars: Volume One is an engrossing and fast-paced thriller that explores the secret history of the twentieth century -- and the rise of the conqueror known as Khan. Summary Characters * Stephen William Hawking. * Ralph Offenhouse. * Sally Kristen Ride. * Konstantin Ustinovich Chernenko. * Darshan. * Wilson Evergreen a.k.a. Akharin. * Indira Priyadarshini Gandhi. * Rajiv Gandhi. * Mikhail Sergeyevich Gorbachev. * Guinan. * Maneka. * Rajiv. * Sibahl Khan Noonien Singh. * Slimer. * Egon Spengler. * Raymond Francis Stantz. * Peter Charles Venkman. * Zail. * Winston Zeddemore. * Emmett Lathrop Brown. * Jeffrey Carlson. * Clinton Eastwood, Junior. * Vigdis Finnbogadottir. * Fyodor. * Faith Garland-Carlson. * Raisa Maksimovna Gorbacheva. * Gregory B. Jarvis. * Anastasia Natalya Komananov. * Roberta Lincoln. * Sharon Christa Corrigan McAuliffe. * Robert McCall. * Martin Seamus 'Marty' McFly. * Ronald Erwin McNair. * Walter Frederick Mondale. * Steven 'Muck' Muckerheide. * Shannon O'Donnell. * Ellison Shoji Onizuka. * John J. Rambo. * Nancy Reagan. * Ronald Wilson Reagan. * Judith Arlene Resnik. * Rublev. * Francis Richard 'Dick' Scobee. * Michael J. Smith. * Jaime Sommers. * Muhammad Zia ul-Haq. * Bluto. * Charles 'Charlie' Brown. * William Ford Gibson. * The T-800 Terminator. * Todor Zhivkov. * Richard William Bach. * Jonathan Livingston Seagull. * Har Gobind Khorana. * Sarina Kaur. * Oscar Madison. * Felix Unger. * The Doctor. * The Partridge Family (Christopher Partridge; Shirley Connie Partridge; Danny Partridge; Keith Partridge; Laurie Partridge; Tracy Partridge). * Charles Dutton. * Mark Hall. * Ruth Leavitt. * Jeremy Stone. * Elton John. * Helen Reddy. * Bernard L. Barker. * Fred 'Deep Throat' Fielding. * Virgilio R. Gonzalez. * Eugenio R. Martinez. * James W. McCord, Junior. * Frank A. Sturgis. * Algernon. * Allison. * Steve Austin. * Bhajan. * Modesty Blaise. * James Bond. * William 'Bill' Cosby. * Walter Cronkite, Junior. * Mr. Eygor. * Mohandas Karamchand 'Mahatma' Gandhi. * Gempp. * Patricia Campbell 'Tania' Hearst. * Leslie Hornby a.k.a. Twiggy Lawson. * Howard Robard Hughes, Junior. * Isis. * Joaquin Weiss. * Ryan Johnson. * Erich Kilheffer. * Billie Jean King. * Robert Craig 'Evel' Knievel. * Suzette Ling. * Viktor Lozinak. * Liam MacPherson. * James Paul McCartney. * Jessica McGivney. * Henry Malinowycz. * Charlie Manson. * Julie Newmar. * "Old Jack" a.k.a. Redjac. * Oliver. * Sergei Pavlinko. * Emma Peel. * Elvis Aaron Presley. * Carlos Quintana. * Satyajit Ray. * Robert Larimore 'Bobby' Riggs. * Cliff Robertson. * Jarod Russel. * Sanjit. * Gary Seven. * Shirin. * Joel Singer. * Prabhot Singh. * Sharan Singh. * The Stepford Wives (Charmaine; Bobbie; Joanna Eberhart; et. al.). * Barbra Streisand. * Walter Takagi. * Gillian Taylor. * Vincent. * Everett Walsh. * Maggie Erickson Walsh. * Donald Archibald Williams. * The Kennedy family (alive up to 1974). * Martin Brody. * Jaws. * Louise Joy Brown. * Dr. Theodor Seuss Geisel. * Quick Draw McGraw. * Tina. * Jawaharlal Nehru. * Magilla Gorilla. * Astro Boy. * Gamera. * Godzilla a.k.a. Gojira. * Martin Luther King, Junior. * Benjamin Benny Russell. * James Wykoff. References Pop Culture *The T-800 Terminator. ** The Brady Bunch (Bobby Brady; Carol Brady; Cindy Brady; Greg Brady; Jan Brady; Marcia Brady; Mike Brady and Peter Brady). * Florence Henderson. * The Addams Family (Gomez Alonzo Addams; Griselda Esmerelda Addams; Morticia A. Addams; Pubert Addams; Pugsley Pubert Addams; Wednesday Friday Addams; Fester Frump a.k.a. Fester Addams; Itt Addams; Lurch and Thing T.hing Thing). * Magilla Gorilla. * Astro Boy. * Gamera. * Godzilla a.k.a. Gojira. * Martin Luther King, Junior. * Benjamin Benny Russell. * James Wykoff. * Slimer. * Egon Spengler. * Raymond Francis Stantz. * Peter Charles Venkman. * Zail. * Winston Zeddemore. * Emmett Lathrop Brown. * Bluto. * Charles 'Charlie' Brown. * William Ford Gibson. * Modesty Blaise. * James Bond. * William 'Bill' Cosby. * Walter Cronkite, Junior. * Mr. Eygor. * Mohandas Karamchand 'Mahatma' Gandhi. * Gempp. * Patricia Campbell 'Tania' Hearst. * Leslie Hornby a.k.a. Twiggy Lawson. * Howard Robard Hughes, Junior. Starships Locations Species States and Organisations Other Back To The Future | Flowers For Algernon | Gamera | Godzilla | Jaws | Mighty Joe Young | Rambo | The Terminator Information Related Stories Reviews External Links Category:Books Category:TOS Novels